Electronic devices such as portable computers and portable communication devices require electrical power suitable for semiconductor and other electronics technologies. In some instances it is too difficult or too expensive to use regional power grids or local generators of electricity to power electronics devices. It would be useful if an electrical generator suitable for efficient and extended use with a human or animal providing mechanical input power could be developed.